Feelings
by trunks111
Summary: Femslash. HermioneGinny. One-shot. Fluff.


She grew up in a house of boys. They always swore, yelled, fought, played practical jokes, and were dirty. She was so tired of boys. They were so stupid. How could she tell anyone, let alone her mum, that she fancied girls? Well..., one girl in particular. But still.

Would her mum chalk it up to her just trying to be like her brothers and say she would grow out of it or would she realize the seriousness? She didn't know. Every time she tried to think about it, it resulted in a headache. Besides, the object of her affection, was actually, quite taken with her youngest brother. Or well, she seemed to be. Even if, said brother, was a complete moron and wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing a girl.

She would watch them, it was probably sick to watch your brother make-out with someone, but she didn't rightly care. She wanted to be the one those beautiful brown eyes gazed upon that way, the one who brought that smile to her lips, the one who pulled her close on the colder nights in the tower. She wanted to be hers.  
Even their conversations were torturous. She wanted to tell the older girl everything, to confess her feelings. She was only unsure of how the brunette would react. She didn't want to lose her friendship.  
She needed to tell her though. The secret was weighing on her. Even if, the feelings weren't returned, she needed to tell her.

It was decided then. She snapped back to reality. The common room was nearly empty. Just Ron, Harry, Hermione, and herself left. And she still had to finish her essay before tomorrow.  
She swore softly, glancing over to her brother and his girlfriend. If the older girl was still awake when she finished, she would ask to speak with her. And so, she set about writing, the words flowing easily from her quill to parchment. Thankfully, she lost herself in her work, oblivious to the sounds coming from the couple and Harry trudging up the stairs to his dormitory.

At last, she set her quill down. She and Hermione were the only two left.  
Hermione looked up from her book.

"Finally! I thought you were going to spend all night down here," Hermione smiled at her friend.

'Sh-she waited up for me?'

"I-I was just trying to finish my charms essay. Why haven't you gone to bed? You've been done with your homework for ages."

"I just didn't want you to have to walk up alone," she replied.

Ginny's face flamed. This was her chance though. To tell her. They were alone. Hermione had waited up for her. She swallowed, her blue-gray eyes meeting dark brown for an instant.

"U-uh Hermione, there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes Ginny?" There was that smile again.

Ginny saw it as she chanced a look at her secret crush. Her mouth was dry. She was sweating. Her heart was beating so loudly she was surprised Hermione didn't comment on the sound.

How the hell would she tell her? Oh Mione, even though you're dating my brother, I fancy you. Yeah, because that would go over so very well. Bloody hell. Why. Why didn't she plan on what she would say. No stopping it now. You've got to tell her something.

"I er... I like you a lot Hermione." She was blushing furiously now, she couldn't look at her.

"Oh Ginny, I like you a lot too!" the older girl smiled and moved forward to give her friend a hug.

Ginny flinched, taking a step back.  
"N-no Mione... I mean..., I like you. In... More than a friend-way."

Hermione stopped. Staring at her. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes searching Ginny's blazingly red face for any trace of lies or mirth. The redhead couldn't bring herself to look at her friend, she kept her eyes down upon the carpeted floor of the common room.  
Finding none, she continued to stare at her friend in a shocked silence.

"If you're wondering..., I've liked you since I first saw you... It's not a passing fancy. Not something I just decided one day. I don't like boys. At all. I like girls... For everything they are. Soft, gentle, beautiful, intelligent. Fierce in their love, couragous in the face of defending their loved ones. And you Hermoine Granger..., you captured my heart. Even... Even if you don't feel about me as I do you, I'll never stop being your friend, I'll always be here if you need someone, even if I can never be yours. I'll-I'll always be whatever you'll allow me to."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as Ginny hesitantly met her eyes.

"Y-You're serious..."

"As an Unforgivable Curse," Ginny replied, cracking a smile.

"Oh you foolish girl!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over and flinging her arms around the red head.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, her voice muffled slightly by Ginny's shoulder.

"I... Didn't want to lose you as a friend...," Ginny replied quietly.

"You'll never lose me," Hermione leaned back, her eyes searching the blue-gray of Ginny's.

Ginny blushed once more, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I... I don't know how we should continue..., I mean, I am still with Ron but..., honestly, he's so dull! And he never pays attention..."

"L-leave him Mione. I mean..., if you're sure. I... I've waited this long... I'll wait forever if I have to." There was such a heartbreaking sadness in her tone that Hermione pressed her lips delicately to the red head's, as if unsure, yet the feeling behind it, made Ginny's eyes well with tears as she held the older girl closer, returning the kiss with all the pent-up emotions she felt for her, letting her actions speak where her words would always fall short.

When Hermione pulled away, she was slightly breathless, her cheeks were tinged with pink, and her eyes were so full of love...

Ginny only smiled.  
"Do as you need to love..., I'll wait."

A blushing Hermione kissed her friend's cheek before she dashed up the stairs into the girls dormitory. Ginny stood in the common room a while longer, her hand upon her cheek.  
Hermione, at least, knew. And... She felt the same.  
Every word had been true..., she had her, the girl, of her dreams.


End file.
